moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Bio Reactor/Old
(version 2.x) * (version 1.2) |role = Power source |tier = 1 |techlvl = 1 |hp = 700 |armortype = Wood |sight = 4 |adjacent = 3 |cost = $600 |garrison = 5 infantry |time = |multiplier = |produced = PsiCorps/Epsilon Construction Yard |power = +150 * +75 for each garrisoned infantry (version 2.x) * +100 for each garrisoned infantry (version 1.2) |allows = * PsiCorps/Epsilon Barracks * PsiCorps/Epsilon Ore Refinery * Slave Miner |notes = * Can be infiltrated to shut down the owner's power * Takes $5 from the owner every 1800(version 2.x)/900(version 1.2) frames }} The Bio Chamber is one of the most important PsiCorps/Epsilon structures, which provides power for their bases in a rather unorthodox way when compared to other power plants, using infantry as a source of energy. Official description v2.x Horrific technology of Epsilon is being demonstrated just at the beginning - Bio Chambers are structures where natural biological powers of living creatures are converted into power used by other structures in Yuri's base. Solo it provides same amount of power like Tesla Reactor does but you may notice that Bio Chamber has five vats in it, each one can be occupied by a random human which will enhance energy conversion. Each vat filled increases structure's power supply by 75 power units, so one Bio Chamber can increase your energy amount by 525 units in total. This cannot be matched with Soviet Nuclear Reactor or Allied Power Plant but still it is a nice alternative for power source.Epsilon Buildings page on the archived Mental Omega 2.x website v1.2 Bio Chambers are converting biological resources into power used by our structures. At the beginning of it's work, it has same effects as Soviet Tesla Reactor. It also provides 150 power units, but it's power supply can be increased. Bio Chamber has five vats in it, each one can have random soldier in it, what will increase energy conversion. Each vat filled with trooper increases structure's power supply by 100 power units, so one Bio Chamber can increase your energy level by 650 units.PsiCorps Buildings page on the archived Mental Omega 1.2 website Bio Churner |role = Power source |tier = |techlvl = |hp = 250 |armortype = Wood |sight = 3 |adjacent = |cost = |garrison = 1 infantry |time = |multiplier = |produced = |power = +50 * +50 for each garrisoned infantry |allows = |notes = * Cannot be captured by Engineer but CAN be hacked and mind-controlled * Cannot be infiltrated but CAN be drained by Floating Disk |campaign = 1 }} A variation of the Bio Chamber, Bio Churner, can be seen in the mission Curse and the Lost Colony map Blood Feud II. It is much smaller and can only hold one infantry inside as a result. Since it cannot be captured by Engineers, the only way for the player to control a Bio Churner is to build Emperor Tanks in Blood Feud II and hack it. See also * Power Plant * Tesla Reactor * Nuclear Reactor * Tech Power Plant References Category:Subpages